<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluffy Summer Night by curiousscientistkae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113977">Fluffy Summer Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae'>curiousscientistkae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, I wrote this quickly so lol sorry if errors, Stargazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some quick fluff with Adora and Glimmer enjoying being out during a summer night</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fluffy Summer Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this quickly because lord knows glimmadora needs more fluff. So if errors cause i DID NOT PROOF lol sorry we dead like dramatic Bis</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Night has encased all of the small town of Brightmoon. In the dead of summer, crickets sing their songs, filling the air in their melody. The world has cooled considerably, though some stickiness hangs around. Those that decided to spend some time bow remain in their shorts and tanks or t-shirts. Walking through the grass, letting the green blades brush against skin exposed by sandals, bring comfort. For Adora and Glimmer, this is a perfect time to spend some much needed quality with one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two young women walk up a hill, their bags on their back full of supplies. This area is far away from the lights and noise of their hometown. A small patch of tranquility in the rush of everyday life. The two have been planning this night out for a couple weeks now. Finally able to get out, not worry about family life or work, the two eagerly  make their way to the top. Towards the end of their trek, the blonde nudges the smaller woman, suggesting to race. Giving Glimmer no time to answer, Adora bolts, her girlfriend right on her heels. By the time they reach the top, they are out of breath from running and the laughter that comes out of their mouths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they settle and return their breathing to normal, the two place their bags on the ground and dig in. Both pull out a glass mason jar and unscrew the jars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” Adora asks, her eyes bright as the stars above. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Totally.” Glimmer replies with a wide grin. “Are we gonna compete to see who catches the most?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are on, Glitter-bug.” Adora rises to her feet and begins to look around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only is the dark blanket of sky above the two lit up by small lights, the world around them is as well. Fireflies dance around in the air. Their own shimmering yellow lights create changing constellations. It is as if the stars have come down from the heavens so humans can hold them close. Hundreds of the small insects pass the two without care to their presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora and Glimmer slowly walk up behind the fireflies, waiting for the right moment to capture them in their jars. They will be freed in a short period of time, not need to trap them forever and take away their beauty from others. All they want is for a moment, to enjoy it themselves in their own little world. With so many around them, the two have their jars full quickly. Neither actually kept count and by the looks of it, they caught about the same amount. Happy with their haul, they place the now glowing jars on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer digs through her bag until her fingers find what they are looking for. A large and soft blanket. The fabric has been stitched together with purple and yellow thread and at one of the corners, has an </span>
  <em>
    <span>A </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>G </span>
  </em>
  <span>in cursive together. She spreads it out on the grass with the help of Adora, making sure there are no creases. Once it is flatten out, both settle down on it, laying side by side. Despite the heat that lingers around, both cuddle up against each other. Nothing in the whole wide world can stop them from being as close and humanly possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two look up at the night sky. The lights from town unfortunately drowns out some of the stars but many stubbornly remain. With the moon in it’s crescent form, even more are out to show off their glory. Neither really know names for the shapes in the sky. At most they know what the dipper is, though finding it takes a couple moments. But that does not deter either of them. In fact, it is more fun not to know. They can create their own pictures on the dark canvas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, see that cluster up there?” Glimmer says, pointing slightly to the right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Adora says, shifting her head. “What do you see, hon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer moves her fingers around, tracing the image. “Kind of looks like a unicorn, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora squints, trying to make out what her girlfriend sees. “Yeah, I can see it. Got any names for it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm...What to just name it after that favorite horse of yours at the farm? Swift Wind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora chuckles. “I like that. Oh! Look at that one!” the blonde’s arm sticks out and points to a new cluster. “That there! They are making their own crescent moon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It does not take Glimmer long to find it. Sure enough, it matches the lunar object in the sky. She is about to say something when Adora cuts her off. “It reminds me of you. Just as beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer feels her face become warm, almost hot. “You dork.” With her body now overheating from the comment, she pushes Adora away and sits up. “How about we release these guys now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora quickly sits up, crossing her legs together. Glimmer hands her one of the jars. On the count of ‘three’, the two untwist the lids. Slowly, the fireflies float out, creating what looks like a river of golden lights. Some of them decide to break apart from the group. Instead of traveling up into the air, they land all over Adora’s body. Her shoulders, arms, and even on the tip of her nose. The blonde holds her breath, not wanting to spook any of them off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both young women stare in shock and awe. In Glimmer’s slight, Adora looks absolutely beautiful. A smile cannot be stopped from forming on her face.  The lights create a soft glow, making her look like an angel. Actually, there is a better word for what she looks like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They know I call you, Starlight. You look like one now.” Glimmer tells the blonde, utterly in love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you call me a dork,” Adora managed to get out. However, the firefly on her nose begins to crawl around. This results in the blonde sneezing. All of the small insects fly off of her and rejoin their family. “Dang it. I ruined it the moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. Besides, I don’t need any fireflies to know how beautiful and wonderful you are.” Glimmer leans forward and gives a small kiss on the blonde’s temple. “How about we go back to stargazing. Oh! I forgot! Did you bring your book?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, crap right!” Adora quickly reaches into her bag and pulls out a worn out notebook. Inside are pages and pages of the constellations the two have come up with. Most are just drawings and names but some have their own lore. “Let’s see how many we can get tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two lay back down together, returning to their cuddles and creating their own world.  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>